Life After Death
by foxymalon64
Summary: the way two people get up in the morning. the way two people act. where two people go after they die. i dont own the title. T for drug and alcohol reference.


Life After Death (based on a song by KJ-52)

Person #1:

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock going off at 6. I cursed in my head. Went to the bathroom, checked the parent's room; they were both gone. They both went to work really early. Went downstairs, ate the breakfast that was always in the oven for me. As I got ready, I thought about how much I hated this day already. I had a test to study for, but I didn't do it and now I was going to fail it then my 'rents were gonna ground me then I couldn't go to prom...one thing leads to another. Checked the clock, it was 7. I sat down, watched a little TV, had a few smokes, drank my coffee. Woo, will the fun never end? My last year at school, I could vote, but then there was the issue of college. Man, I was pissed about it. Just when I get out, I gotta go back for another 4 years. I tried to tell the parents that it wasn't for me, but they wouldn't take that. 7:30. time to leave and go to school. Oh, the fun never stops, does it? Got my keys, got in the car, got angry cause I was almost outta gas. I cursed at the car. So I'm just driving to school, smoking another cig. Outta nowhere, this dude cuts me off and nearly hits me. I shoved my middle finger out the sunroof.

"What the" (I won't put that in) "is your problem?"

And wouldn't ya know it? I dropped my cig. I cursed again. I bent down, trying to find it. Next thing I know, there's this green Honda right in front o' me. I try to slam on the brakes, but hit the gas instead. I slammed into the car. I felt my jaw dislocate and my ribs shatter. My car flipped over and I felt my face skip across the asphalt through the open window. Then, I coughed blood, breathed my last breath, and I was finished.

Next thing, everything got real quiet. I looked up and around me. I gasped. There was God, on His throne. His face was almost too much to look at, but His expression was what looked like sad. Crap, I'm at judgment.

"Why should I let you into my Heaven?" he asked in such a voice I had never heard. it scared the crap outta me.

"Well," I said, sounding small in the midst of God. "I was never a bad person. I tried to be good, I went to church a few times. I didn't sin too much."

Then he showed me every time I had sinned. It ranged from cursing, to trying pot, to yelling at my parents, to lying, to cheating on a math test and everything you can think of. Then it showed one last thing: a teenage evangelist at my school tried to tell me about Jesus. I laughed at him, and said a few choice words. NowI realized,I had killed him. My sin had killed the Son of God. It was my fault.

"Damnation was imminent for you," He spoke again, the sadness evident. "Because you refused to accept me; and for that, you are punished forever."

"No," I whispered, but it was too late. It was dark, I was alone, and I felt my flesh begin to burn and something horrible eating away at me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing was heard. I looked around and I could see something below me. it was eating my leg, I think. More things came around me and I tried to hit them off, but they laughed and persisted. This, _forever_?

Person 2:

I woke up as my alarm went off at 6:15. My first thought was actually 'stupid squirrel'. It was a dream I had. After I realized what day it was, I said a quick prayer to God, thanking Him for another day to live. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Both my parents had left already. I got my self a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat, while watching Spongebob Squarepants. Yeah, I know, it's a kid's show. I still had some time to kill, so I read my Bible. "Be still and know that I am God." Good verse. Ok, 7:31, time to get goin'. I got my keys and got into the car, then realized that I was almost empty. Oh well, I'll fill it up after school. So I'm just driving down the road, listening to KJ- 52, greatest rapper of all time. It was my favorite song too, "Life After Death".

"Thank God I'm a Christian." I said to myself. I looked into my rearview mirror. There was this black Viper practically tailgating me, and getting closer. Don't they see my green Honda? I saw someone sit up. It suddenly floored it and hit my backend hard. My head slammed into the dash. I could feel my skull crack and looked in horror as I headed for a barrier head on. I crashed into it, and felt my ribs puncture my lungs. That killed, literally. I breathed on last time, wincing at the pain, and that was it.

Next thing, it was practically silent. I looked up, and before me was the Lord Most High, sitting on His throne, clothed in glory. I stood silent in wonder of Him.

"Why should I let you into My Heaven?" he asked, in such a booming, yet hushed voice.

"I was never a good person," I said quietly.

He showed me every sin that I had ever committed. Through every lie and every curse, and ever bad decision. The time I had snuck chocolate into my room, the time I had stolen a videogame when I was 10, and—most regrettably—the time I took a bottle of my parents' vodka to a party and got really drunk. But then, one more thing. He showed me the time that I accepted Christ and became a Christian. _Jesus pain it all, all to him I owe, _the old hymn came to mind_, Sin had left a crimson stain; he washed it white as snow._

"Good and faithful servant, welcome home," he said, grinning and wiping the tears of joy from my face. I'm home in heaven. Forever.

_**Whatcha gonna do when there's no time after?**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when you take yo' last step?**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when breathe yo' last breath out cha chest **_

_**And you find that there's life after death?**_

_**KJ-52**_

**

* * *

AN: by the way, it's pronounced Kay Jayfivetwo. If that's too complicated, just call him KJ Fivetweezy.**


End file.
